Black roses
by Taylor SplitSound
Summary: The story of a vampire named Mai valentine.How will she cope when she finds she can not control her instinct to feed any longer?
1. Chapter 1

Me: This story is about vampires... I was feeling very well weird when I wrote this.  
Binx: So the story will be about vampires... intresting

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"OW!"Mai screamed as her ankle twisted through 360 degrees a scream came from her mouth-She had bitten her lip so hard,blood dropped into her mouth.  
Two of her class-mates carried her into the watched Mai recover whilst Joey went to thell the teacher.

Mai's Instinct to feed got fangs extended as she looked at her human friend's neck and got up slowly,pretending to be okay. Kaiba was still looking down, She made her move.

* * *

The expression on kaiba's face was one of fear and pain as blood ran down Kaiba's neck.

'Ah it feels so good to finally feed on human blood!'Mai thought.

A teacher came by so Mai presended to kiss him. The shock on Kaiba's face was clearly visible.  
As soon as the teacher passed she broke the kiss.  
Blushing heavily she tried to back away but Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"Why did you?"

* * *

Me: Ahh the good old cliff hanger. yay!  
Binx: I hate you now, You left it at a good part!  
Suki: Will Kaiba be a vampire?  
Tsuki: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Will Kaiba become a vampire? Find out in this chapter.  
Binx: God your making it sound like a TV advert!  
Suki: Yep, you are chibi.  
Me: Thanks to vannuroRB for giving me the excuse that mai uses "I guess im affectionate"  
Tsuki: WARNING! GULLIBLE KAIBA!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"I guess I'm affectionate" Said Mai.

"Why did you bite me?" Kaiba asked, watching Mai carefully, Making sure that she wasnt going to attack again.

"Same reason?" Mai squeaked, Knowing that she was in trouble.

"Oh, Ok." Said Kaiba. Then he fell over and was clearly in pain.

"Oh God." Said Mai. She had accidentily made him a vampire.

"What have you done to me Mai?"Kaiba asked, Still in pain.

"I DONT KNOW! HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW? IM JUST A PERSON!" yelled Mai. Kaiba's skin went snow white, Signalling that he was becoming a vampire.

"Why?" Kaiba asked, the pain had eased a bit.

"I had to." Said Mai.

Kaiba stood up, brushing his school uniform off.

"What ever you did, reverse it." Growled Kaiba.

"I can't, its perminant. Do you think I like being a vampire?" Mai said, matteroffactly.

"I'm guessing you did." Said Kaiba.

"Wrong! I hate being a vampire!"Said Mai.

Joey walked over to them.

"Yo, Kaiba, you ok? You look white as a sheet." Said Joey, Studying the pair.

"Yes I'm fine." Kaiba said, giving Mai a death glare.

=====end of chapter 2=====

Me: Mai hates being a vampire, ok so thats pretty weird...  
Binx: Oh no your going to make up some random backstory in the next chapter arent you?  
Me: No.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Story neglecting all round! Been busy making video's, If ya wanna check them out I'll put the link on my profile page...  
Don't worry though! No more story neglecting!  
I'm putting she wolf and Live, laugh, duel on a TEMPORARY hiatus for a couple of days so that black roses and sticks and stones can catch up...

Chapter 3

Mai sighed,

"Kaiba if you want the truth, I'll tell you why."

"I do want to know why you hate being a vampire"

"Well it all started when I was a baby. A human baby." She stated.

_FLASHBACK! 15 years ago!_

Baby Mai screamed as she saw the vampire. The vampire attacked her mother.  
A minute or so later baby Mai saw her mother fall on the floor, joining her father who had been attacked first.  
The vampire looked at the baby and grabbed her.  
The baby's scream echoed around the town, People ran to find out what happened.

Only to find the mother and father dead and baby Mai missing.

_Back to the present!_

Mai tried to blink back tears as she told the most heartbreaking part of the story.

"The vampire killed my mother and father and adopted me, turning me into a vampire whether I wanted to be one or vampire 'father' Told me this, Most of it anyway. I can remember some of it."

Kaiba looked shocked;

"Why didnt he kill you?" He asked after a shocked pause.

"I don't know really. I think he thought that I would enjoy being a vampire. Or something like that." Mai stated sadly."Mind you I've just turned you into a vampire, my instincts took over..."

_End of chapter 3._

Me: Okay, random backstory.

Binx: We told you!

Tsuki: 5 reviews = the next chapter.

Suki: So review!


End file.
